


On Meetings and Greetings

by Philharmonic_convergence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Communication, Consent, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic_convergence/pseuds/Philharmonic_convergence
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: TeasingMinisters could be a bit boring, you see, and somewhere between the third and fourth hour Sokka’s left hand began to crawl into Zuko’s lap.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	On Meetings and Greetings

Zuko knew that Sokka had been teasing him all day. He’d have to be blind to not see it, and his one good eye could tell plain as day that Sokka’s hands weren’t doing what they were doing on accident.

It had begun during a meeting earlier that day. They’d been discussing some sort of trade agreement, something between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Sokka was determined to improve the infrastructure and the economy of his home, and Zuko wanted to be right by his husband’s side as he did it.

But ministers could be a bit boring, you see, and somewhere between the third and fourth hour Sokka’s left hand began to crawl into Zuko’s lap.

His fingers were gentle, ghosting over Zuko’s thigh. Sokka kept talking through it, proper and firm, as if nothing were happening, and Zuko did his best to pay attention to what was being debated and not the fingers inching up his leg.

It would be unbecoming of the Fire Lord to become flustered during a meeting. Zuko had led his Nation for over a decade, but there was still so much he needed to prove. No matter how hard he worked there would always be whispers about how he compared to his father. About how successful his father’s short reign had been, even if most of the credit lay on Azula’s shoulders. Getting distracted during a meeting wouldn’t help his case.

But it was difficult as the meeting wore on and the sun began to fade beneath the skyline. They all had dinner together while they discussed, and Zuko wanted to throw his noodles at Minister Kato when he suggested they scrap the last clause, the one that had taken two hours to write. At this point Zuko was almost sure that they’d be done before the next appearance of Sozin’s Comet. 

As a firebender, Zuko always began to get tired when the sun set. He was still perfectly capable, of course, but he wasn’t as attentive as usual. Sokka noticed and began to add teasing glances alongside the hand squeezing his thigh.

“Well, Representative Askota, I believe this has been a productive day,” Sokka finally said. He had his diplomatic smile on, the one he wore to get people to like his when he was too bored to be fully charming. “I look forward to discussing this further tomorrow.”

“If no one else has anything to say, I think it’s all time we got some rest. You all are dismissed.” Zuko nodded as the assorted ministers and diplomats shuffled out of the room. Soon it was only Sokka, Zuko, and a few palace guards.

“Thank you for being here today,” Sokka said with a nod to the guards, “but me and Fire Lord Zuko will be fine on our own for a moment. Please feel free to take your break, get some dinner.”

Sokka’s hand was playing with the clasps of his outfit as the final guard left. The door banged shut, and then it was just the two of them. Alone.

When he was sure they were alone Sokka climbed on top of Zuko and straddled his hips. His lips made their way down Zuko’s neck as his fingers began to unclasp Zuko’s royal attire.

Zuko leaned into his touch. “I know what you were doing today,” he whispered.

“And what was that?” Zuko’s shoulder plate hit the ground.

“Teasing,” he said as he began to loosen the ties holding Sokka’s top together.

Soon both of their chests were bare and Zuko shivered in the cold of the night breeze. Sokka didn’t seem to mind, though he always seemed impervious to the cold. Maybe it was where he grew up, Zuko didn’t know. It wasn’t the time to ponder such things as he kissed Zuko again and bit his bottom lip. When he spoke Zuko noticed that his lips were shining. “It’s bold to say that I was teasing. Is it too much to want to be affectionate with my husband?”

“But in a meeting?”

Sokka stopped, his hands resting on Zuko’s chest as he sat up. “You didn’t mind, did you? Not really?”

“No, no, it was fine.” Zuko reached forward to bring Sokka’s head to him. “I liked it.”

“That’s good.” Sokka’s hand ghosted over the front of Zuko’s pants. He wasn’t hard yet, but their make-out session was beginning to get to him. “If you don’t mind,” he said, gesturing down.

“Please,” Zuko murmured, and one of Sokka’s hands slid down into his pants, the other freely roaming his chest.

His fingers were always icy, even in the dead of summer, but it felt good. Zuko ran warm, especially in situations like these, and the contrast was breath-catching.

Sokka coaxed him until he was hard, breath catching against Sokka’s throat. It was beautiful, the feeling of Sokka’s fingers running up and down his dick, slowly pumping up and down until Zuko was moaning, head pressed against Sokka’s solid chest to muffle the sound. 

It was embarrassing how quickly he came, but there was only so much he could do when his husband looked so beautiful.

“That was,” Zuko stuttered.

“Nice?” Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, it was nice.” He slid his shirt back on and pretended he wasn’t still panting, that his hands weren’t still a bit shaky. 

“So no plans to return the favor?” Sokka pulled one of the spare towels they insisted they didn’t keep out and wiped down his hands.

“Oh, I have plenty of plans,” Zuko said, sliding Sokka’s shirt back on and pulling the ties behind his back. He dipped down to kiss his collarbone.

“But you seem to be getting dressed.”

“I never said they were going to be here. I just want to return the favor.” He ran his hand up Sokka’s thigh. “In every way possible. If that’s okay with you.”

Sokka grinned. “It absolutely is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me starting a couple days late. Also I, am incredibly vanilla smut writer, have decided to do Kinktober this year. We’ll see how this goes.
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all like this!


End file.
